jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Taro Kida
Taro Kida was a free spirited NEET who one day, was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became The Viscous Fractured Human Warrior: "Oleslimer", allowing him to obtain the ability to sime-shift and meet his partner, the Weak Vulture Pararira. He is killed by a Cerberus Fractured Human, created from his fan girls in the Triple H during the mass fracturing disaster. Appearance Kida was a man of an average build and height with long hair. He usually wore t-shirt underneath a jacket with jeans and trainers. When he started transforming into his fractured human form, Kida transformed parts or all of his body into slime, allowing him to take on any shape due to it's flexible properties, being able to even keep the look of his original face. Personality Taro Kida was a man with a very animated personality, coming across as a man who didn't seem to care all that much for what happened around him. Even when burning alive, Kida would reference his NEET lifestyle saying that "Slime type is weak to fire!" as his way of saying that fire was very harmful to him. His not a care in the world personality may simply have been a result of his ability allowing to dust off most attacks, as when he explained his backstory he revealed that he discovered it when trying to commit suicide due to his lack of finding a job, revealing a much more broken man than his personality led on. With this information, it explained why he was so keen to join Triple H, which was the closest thing he could get to a job. After he became famous, he decided to broadcast videos of himself talking about Triple H and himself, even explaining how he committed suicide one time. After explaining his past, he explained that he's not advising suicide, as he says in his own words that "living is good! Friends are important! even an idiot like me could become a hero!", showing his newfound compassion for life. With this compassion however, Kida became a womanizer of his fans, even lying to them about being the first to come to his home. This new characteristic of his, however, would be his downfall, as his former lovers eventually fractured and combined into the fractured human Sexerberus, who froze and shattered Kida into pieces and ate him alive. Powers and Abilities Slime Shifting Due to the frenzied tadpole infecting him, Kida was able to, at will, turn parts of his body or all of his body into slime, allowing him to both evade and attack his enemies with ease. It is assumed that as the frenzied tadpole in him matures, Kida would have become stronger but also more similar in sadisticness and a lack of empathy to full fractured humans, but could reverse the tadpoles maturity and turn back into his human form, which can be done through snorting duhnng-ball powder. Kida's biggest weakness however was extreme temperatures. For instance as he put it "Slime type is weak to fire!", as fire caused his slime to melt and took a long amount of time to reform properly, as seen during the battle between Triple H and Yarikire Knight. It also appeared that his slime form was not immune to freezing, as the Fractured Human Sexerberus's bite began to freeze his liquid form causing him pain when shattered. If he is unable to reform his body after a period of time, he would cease to live. Transformations First Form/Human Form Kida's first form was regular human form. This allowed him to look like a completely normal man. Second Form Kida's second form was where the actual transformations started. This form turned his body into an unknown slimy substance, which he could manipulate into slime tentacles which could easily break a person's neck and could also wrap himslef around others, making them immobile. Having so many similarities in properties with most slime substances, Kida could become quite fast, being able to dodge most attacks. This form allowed Kida full awareness and empathy. Category:Characters Category:Fractured Human Category:Triple H Category:Deceased